CONFISSÕES NO CONFECIONÁRIO
by Luthy Lothlorien
Summary: Saori está no Brasil, e fala mete o malho nos inimigos num confessionário nada discreto... COMPLETA!


FAN FIC BY ATHENA ( Luthy Lothlórien) – Gênero : comédia.  
  
Oi pessoal, muito prazer em conhecê-los. Eu sou Athena, não a deusa, mas tenho esse nome de verdade (não é nick) e devo isso à minha mãe que é professora de mitologia mundial e tem como deusa favorita a gloriosa Athena, ai como eu sou a primogênita sobrou pra mim o nome (mas eu gosto dele ^_^).  
Bem, esta é a primeira fan fic que eu tenho coragem e cara de pau de mostrar para o público on line, então resolvi começar com uma paródia, pois as de drama e tragédia que eu tenho só vou mostrar depois que comprovar a aceitação de quem leu esta aqui. Então, por favor, sabendo que esta é a minha primeira fic, eu peço que dêem sua opinião e críticas "pegando leve".  
  
Bom, já me apresentei e falei muito, agora chega de papo e enrrolação e vamos à fan fic.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
CONFISSÔES NO CONFECIONÁRIO  
  
Oi gente, eu sou Saori Kido, acho que muitos de vocês já me conhecem mas eu ainda assim quero me apresentar. Eu sou a reencarnação da deusa Pallas Athena e comando o meu Santuário na Grécia, onde também habitam a maior parte dos meus Cavaleiros.  
  
Atualmente eu estou passando umas férias no Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil, com o Cavaleiro de ouro do signo de Touro, Aldebaran que também é brasileiro... Noooossa que país lindo esse, e ate a forma de falar dessa gente tão legal eu tô aprendendo.  
  
Bem, eu tenho hoje 20 anos de idade e já passei por muita coisa nessas duas décadas de vida, mas eu gostaria de conversar com vocês assuntos legais e não ficar aqui falando das coisas traumáticas que aconteceram comigo... Bem, é claro que o que eu vou falar com vocês tem a ver com o meu passado (não tão distante...) mas não é sobre as tragédias, e sim sobre os causadores delas. Sim, os grandes vilões da minha vida... E pra falar a verdade eu até agradeço a eles por que é graças a eles que eu hoje sou uma pessoa mais... ehhhhh, suportável. É ,suportável, pois eu era realmente um pé no saco antes de descobrir minha verdadeira identidade, e acho que tem que ter muita coragem pra admitir uma coisa dessas. Bem, a verdade é que se não fosse pelos vilões eu nem seria famosa... ÉÉÉÉ... esses vilões, sabe, eu tive vários, um ate se apaixonou por mim, mas tipo assim, meu coração já tem dono, e...bem isso não vem ao caso agora, mas eu vou continuar falando dos vilões que eu tive.  
  
Bem, eu vou começar com Ares, até porque ele foi o primeiro grande vilão que eu enfrentei... O que eu posso falar dele? Ah, que ele é um megalomaníaco cheio de si... ai, na boa, o cara era malucão mesmo , vivia falando em dominar a Terra, e pra completar ainda tinha aquela gargalhada pavorosa, só perdia pra gargalhada da irmã dele, a Éris, mas não vou falar dela agora. Bem, o Ares era também um assassino de mão cheia... é, po, o cara matava rindo...ele tentou me matar quando eu tinha uns dias de vida...recém nascida já tinha gente querendo minha cabeça!! Mas o mais chato nessa história é que o doido do Ares tomou o corpo do Saga, meu Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos. Ele era um ótimo guerreiro, sabe, e eu acho que não merecia ser feito de fantoche como foi feito, mas enfim... sei la, vai ver que tava no destino dele.  
  
O próximo, ou melhor, a próxima é a Hilda. Ela é uma princesa do norte da Europa. Ótima governante ate ter sido dominada pelo poder de Poseidon, mas eu ainda não vou falar desse... Bem, a Hilda, como ia dizendo, é uma ótima mulher, carinhosa e respeitada, mas na boa, tanta seriedade ainda vai acabar com a paciência dos Guerreiros Deuses dela... Po, se não fosse a Fler, irmã dela, estar o tempo todo enchendo o saco do Hagüen, um dos Guerreiros Deuses, fazendo as perguntas mais imbecis e fazendo todo mundo rir, não haveria graça nenhuma em viver naquele palácio lá em Asgard... Ah, sim, Asgard é o nome do país onde eles vivem. Bom, mas voltando à Hilda, bem eu acho que ela deveria dar mais atenção ao "namorado" dela, o Zigfried (esse também é um Guerreiro Deus). Po, na moral, o cara passa horas com ela e dando a maior atenção pra ela e ela nunca permitiu que o cara desse um "amasso" nela... Sem brincadeira, se fosse eu, já tinha caído pra dentro dele, que nem eu fiz com o Seiya uma vez e... Ops...deixa pra la...eu tava falando da Hilda, né?... Bom, dela eu já falei o bastante...  
  
Agora vem a vez do cara que fez a Hilda se tornar minha inimiga... Poseidon!! O Imperador dos oceanos... Parece super imponente né... mas você não diria isso se ouvisse dele o que eu ouvi naquela festa dele quando ele fez 16 anos... Ah, ficaram curiosos né?? ... Bem, eu já tinha falado de um inimigo que se apaixonou por mim lá no começo não falei?... Pois bem, o cara é esse... Sabe, ele é bonitinho, tem um jeito todo educado quando fala com uma dama (acredite eu era tratada como dama... u_u...), mas o problema dele é achar que só ele esta certo: o cara queria inundar o mundo todo depois que os planos dele em transformar a Hilda em um ser maligno dando à ela o anél Nibelungo falharam, e só queria salvar a mim... E isso sempre me deixou intrigada, acompanhe o meu raciocínio: todos os guerreiros dele eram homens, só havia uma garota, a Sereia Tétis. Até entre os soldados não havia mulher alguma, só homem. Pô, ele me pediu em casamento, então eu ficaria só com ele...-_-... e a Tétis ficaria com o cara que ela escolhesse... Com o mundo inundado e todo mundo morto, com exceção dos escolhidos, quem iria repovoar o planeta quando a "sujeira" (assim Poseidon falava) fosse lavada??? Será que ele tava pensando que eu e a Tétis... Ah, bom, deixa isso prá lá e vamos voltar a falar dos meus inimigos... AÊ, escritora, o meu raciocínio já acabou, será que dá pra tirar esse itálico das letras???? (foi mal...=^_^=...) Bem, eu só tenho mais uma coisa a acrescentar quanto ao Poseidon: como filho de um grande comerciante monopolista marinho, ele era o maior mauricinho dos 7 mares... Mas tipo assim, ele é TUDO DE BOM de lindo... Eu nem sei porque eu não dei uns pegas na hora em que ele falou aquelas coisas apaixonadas pra mim...  
  
Agora é a vez do inimigo que eu mais gostei... quer dizer, eu gostei dele por um único motivo: ele era meu irmão!! Sabe, não foi tão fácil assim ver o Abel levar uma flechada do Seiya ... mas quer saber? Ele mereceu... Ah, mereceu sim, ele era tipo o Poseidon... Tinha uns pensamentos estranhos , queria destruir o planeta e repovoá-lo com deuses... e eu era de novo a única escolhida (agora é que eu queria ver...Ele queria repovoar o planeta...mas dessa vez eu era a irmã... iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...). Bem, mas o lance é que ele era mesmo um cara legal, tocava harpa bem a beça, tinha uma voz de locutor de rádio, linda... Só que aqueles brinquinhos dele... sei não...  
  
Bem, deixa, era o gosto dele, né... Mas ai eu tive que me fingir de boazinha prá agradá-lo só que na hora que eu ia partir pro ataque ele sacou o que eu ia fazer e me enviou pro mundo dos mortos...Po, você tem idéia do que é ficar andando descalça naquele chão imundo da Costa Yomotsu? ... É horrível... depois daquela batalha eu tive que mergulhar os pés no desinfetante com álcool por mais de uma semana!! Bem, mas o que eu queria falar sobre o Abel, é que eu sinto muito pelo fato de ele Ter tido pensamentos tão ruins, pois eu realmente queria que ele ficasse ao meu lado aqui na Terra, mas fazer o que? ... Foi ele quem quis assim, né... Poxa, snif...snif... ele era mau mas era meu irmão... snif...snif...  
  
Ah, que que é isso??? Eu prometi que não iria chorar !!!... Bem, já falei do meu irmão, né... agora quem vem, po, são tantos... Ah sim!!! Tem outro cara lá daquele país do Norte da Europa, Asgard... O cara se chama Durval (até que enfim um que tem nome comum nessa história...¬_¬...). Bem, eu o conheci quando fui a Asgard procurar o Hyoga, um dos meu Cavaleiros, ele tinha sumido de repente então fui eu e outros cavaleiros la. O cara ate que me pareceu um tanto educado no começo, mas tipo assim, ele me pareceu meio com cara de tarado pedófilo... Po, eu só tinha 13 anos, e meus cavaleiros também eram tão adolescentes quanto eu... Mas enfim, o fato é que o cara era meio loucão, bebia sem parar quando a gente tava falando sobre onde estava o Hyoga e ainda tentou me matar enforcada quando eu disse que não ia dar pra ele o controle do meu Santuário... Fala sério, depois disso ele viu que não ia conseguir mesmo me matar daquele jeito e partiu pra uma técnica doida que me deixou meio "fora do ar" e eu fui parar na proa de um navio Viking... Que ultraje!!!! Eu de carranca!!!! Esse foi o único inimigo que eu não tive nenhuma piedade mesmo!!! (quer dizer, eu não, o Seiya, pois eu sempre estava "fora do ar" quando a porrada tava comendo solta...) E pra completar minha raiva sobre esse vagabundo beberrão, ele ainda bateu e aprisionou aquele todo-bom do Frey... Isso eu não perdoei!!!! Ãhhh, mas voltando ao assunto dos inimigos , agora vem outra que também não foi nada fácil... a invejosa, a carcomida, a malvada Éris!!! Ela é a irmã do Ares, e quer saber, tem a gargalhada mais irritante e tenebrosa que eu já ouvi (aliás, se você que está lendo isso souber porque todos os vilões TÊM que dar aquelas risadas terríveis de se ouvir, por favor, entre em contato comigo escrevendo para meu Santuário na Grécia...)  
  
Bem, como eu dizia, a Éris foi a inimiga mais invejosa que eu já tive: a vagaba queria minha energia pra Ter um corpo igual ao meu...Po, porque ela não procurou o Pitanguy ou outro bom cirurgião, se matriculou numa academia e malhou, pagou pra colocar um silicone aqui e ali, mas não, ela queria do modo mais fácil... Me matando!! Êta inveja ferrada. Bem, mas como sempre a armadura de ouro de Sagitário apareceu e o Seiya a vestiu e salvou tudo... Deixa eu ver aqui na lista quem é o próximo (Saori tira uma lista do bolso e começa a riscar uns nomes)... Ah sim, agora tem o Anjo caído... sim, o próprio Lúcifer... Bem, é realmente ameaçador, mas falando sério: ele tem uma cara de palhaço que só vendo... E aquelas asas então...eu acho que o maior pecado dele, depois de Ter traído Deus, foi o assassinato de galinhas, pois só mesmo matando umas mil granjas prá fazer uma asa horrorosa daquela... E eu não contei o pior... Ele me abraçou... Sério, me abraçou mesmo!!! Eu não sei como eu agüentei aquilo, mas na última hora, em total desespero, o cara me deu um agarrão e disse pro Seiya atirar a flecha... Eu é claro falei pro Seiya atirar , mas tava certa de que ele nunca ia fazer isso... Po, mas ele atirou mesmo... Safado!!! Só que eu fui mais rápida e me desviei... mas o melhor vem sempre no fim... Pelo menos valem aquelas catracadas no fim da batalha... Ãh...mas voltando ao papo, eu falava sobre o anjo né, bom, eu acho que já falei que ele tem cara de palhaço e (como não poderia faltar) tem uma gargalhada difícil de aturar... já chega dele, porque eu guardei o melhor pro final... Sim o Hades, o meu pior inimigo... e o mais gato também, pena que era tããão mal... U_U..............  
  
Bem, eu digo uma coisa com certeza: se não fosse por ele eu nunca teria enfrentado inimigo algum, talvez nem chegasse a nascer nesta época, e os cavaleiros, como são todos filhos do meu "avô" , Mitsumassa Kido, provávelmente se nunca se tornariam cavaleiros e seriam os maiores mauricinhos do Oriente ... (Ah sim, meu avô era o industrial mais fodão lá do Japão, ele era MUUUUITO rico, e era dono da Fundação Galar, que agora é minha...). Bem, então apesar de Ter me causado MUITOS problemas, Hades, eu te agradeço...mas isso não significa que você vai escapar da minha avaliação... Bem, ele era muito bonito, tinha umas bilhas azuis que eram de causar inveja, mas fala sério, ele dormiu por 243 anos, e quando despertou pra lutar contra mim e meus cavaleiros, ele já tava de armadura... Qual, é, num rolou nem um banho??... Po, cara, 243 anos dormindo e nem os dentes ele escovou quando acordou... Sei la, era um cara bonito, mas meio porco, e aquela obsessão por escuridão... acho que aquele apagão que teve no Rio há uns anos atrás foi culpa dele... E ainda tem mais : ele era marrento que só... com tanta marra poderia ate entrar pra um reality show desses malucos que tem por ai... Quanta arrogância pra uma criatura só... Então toda aquela gracinha se perde... Inda bem que ele não quis me usar como escudo como fez o Lúcifer, pois realmente eu não sei se agüentaria aquele bafo de 243 anos...  
  
Bom, é isso aí pessoal, eu já falei de todos os inimigos grandões que eu tive até por que se eu tivesse que falar de cada um dos guerreiros deles eu ficaria aqui horas, dias ou talvez meses e também eu não os conheci tão de perto quanto conheci os chefões... Valeu por terem me ouvido meter o pau neles, sabe, eu adoro fazer isso, agora eu vou indo porque o Aldebaran ta me esperando prá gente ir em Copacabana e eu ainda quero conhecer as praias da Região dos Lagos... FUUUUUUI....  
  
(Saori levanta da poltrona estava sentada e vai embora numa Ferrari vermelha igual a do Ronaldinho. Então o câmera para de filmar, desligando os aparelhos... Em um canto do estúdio, o apresentador Pedro Bial está falando com um poderoso diretor da Rede Globo de televisão :  
  
Eu não disse que seria uma ótima idéia trazer a deusa Athena prá falar sobre a vida dela aqui no Confessionário do Big Brother?... Deu 100 pontos de audiência, esmagamos todas as outras emissoras, e não foi só, a quantidade de ligação que os telespectadores fizeram prá cá superou a de TODOS os paredões de TODOS os Big Brothers ate hoje...  
  
É...realmente Bial, essa garota é excelente... temos que falar com a Marlene Mattos prá ver se ela agencia a deusa e cria um programa prá ela na TV...será que a deusa aceita entrar pro nosso elenco?  
  
Sei lá... mas se ela vier vai trazer junto aquele bando de guerreiro, e se o tal de Fênix fica irritadinho como sempre e resolve botar fogo na Globo???...)  
  
(Em algum lugar na praia de Copacabana...  
  
triiiiimmmmmmmm... toca o celular da Saori:  
  
Alô?  
  
Alô, deusa Athena, eu sou Marlene Mattos e tenho uma proposta prá você........................)  
  
Fim... (?)  
  
E ai, galera??? Amaram?? Odiaram?? Detestaram??  
  
É só mandar um e-mail (pelamordedeus, se não gostaram, não mandem vírus por favor... Hehehehehe...)  
  
Bom, caso se interessem em me mandar uma pedrada via e-mail ta ai o endereço luthy@dorio.com.br  
  
E se não for pedir muito, entrem no meu Flog, lá eu falo de Mitologia também   
  
E ainda, pra quem tiver ICQ e quiser me mandar a pedrada em tempo real, é so me autorizar que eu terei o prazer de conversar com quem estiver lendo ate aqui com toda a calma e paciência do mundo... Meu numero é 244009777.  
  
Um abraço e muito obrigada a todos que leram esta despretensiosa Fic...  
  
^____________^  
  
Luthy Lothlórien 


End file.
